Rising Leaves
by Clandestine Irise
Summary: When mysterious natural disasters plague the Kanto region, Red Kingsley and Blue Oak take it upon themselves to find out why. FRLG Gameverse. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Rising Leaves**

_**Chapter One**_

****

"_Yet another earthquake has hit the region, destroying Saffron City. The number of casualties is steadily climbing-"_

The news report on the television was cut off by the owner of the said television set pressing the 'off' button on his remote control.

"The situation's worsening, isn't it?"

"Indeed."

Fourteen-year-old Red Kingsley sighed, tossing the remote control onto the sofa. His brown hair was sticking up in a variety of directions, and a frown was etched firmly across his lips.

Seated next to him was Blue Oak, the grandson of esteemed Pokemon researcher Professor Oak. He and Red were childhood rivals, but that rivalry had died down to a sort of skewed friendship.

Blue stroked Pidgeot, who had been his very first Pokemon, absently. It had only been six months ago that he and Red had successfully conquered all eight gyms and obtained the necessary qualification to participate in the Kanto League, a tournament held every two years where only the best would participate to win the coveted title of Kanto League Champion.

From the looks of the situation throughout the region, the Kanto League, which would be held in December, looked like it wouldn't take place.

"This is the sixth earthquake in two months," Red muttered, running his hand up and down his Pikachu's back, "it's just not natural."

"That's discounting the tsunamis which have wrecked Cinnabar Island and Fuchsia City, and the sudden blizzard that completely froze the Seafoam Islands."

"Unnatural natural disasters," Red muttered, with a grim smile. Blue nodded, casting a look out the window. Pallet Town and Viridian City were the only two places in the region which had remained strangely unaffected by the chaos that plagued the region.

He pressed his head to the glass, watching as a bolt of lightning split the heavens, rain pouring down like a waterfall.

"Something wicked this way comes," he whispered, and Pidgeot cooed her assent.

"I can feel it."

****

Arnold Louis, the Head of the Pokemon Association's Kanto Branch, was pacing up and down in his office.

The building was makeshift, the original grand building shattered when an earthquake struck Indigo Plateau.

Professor Samuel Oak sat quietly in his seat, his brow furrowed, while the Elite Four sat watching.

They were gathered to discuss the present chaotic situation at hand.

"These disasters are not normal," the Ice Queen Lorelei Winters muttered. Agatha Mallory, the eldest of the Elite Four, sighed, tapping her walking stick against the ground.

"There's definitely a cause to this- probably Team Galactic and another of their insane plans," she spat, her eyes narrowed.

Seated cross-legged on the floor, Bruno Wilson drew in a deep breath.

"Team Galactic would not keep quiet about their plans. By now, they would have made demands of the Association."

"And my weasel from Team Galactic says that they are suffering from these disasters as well."

"And your weasel wouldn't lie, considering what you do to him," Lorelei shot smarmily, earning a glare from the strongest of the Elite Four.

Lance Draca ran a hand through his flame-like hair, rested his head on his palm. Arnold sighed heavily.

"Samuel, do you have any ideas?"

The professor pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose, before looking up.

"I know someone- a priestess, who lives in the Viridian Forest. She is much attuned to nature- but it is best for us to send Red and Blue."

Lance narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because they are children of nature. They are the Child of Fire and the Child of Water. She will speak to them- she has never spoken to me directly, only via my granddaughter, and even that was unwillingly. Send the two boys," Oak said, "and hopefully she will answer."

Arnold nodded in agreement.

*****

The two boys were eating their dinner- the best offering Daisy Oak, Blue's sister, could come up with being porridge and some fried fish- when a knock on the door made Daisy rise from her knitting to answer the door.

"Mr Louis, Lance."

Arnold nodded at the young woman.

"Miss Daisy. May we come in?"

"Certainly."

The two men stepped into the small cottage, hanging up their coats and wiping their feet on the doormat. Lance sighed.

"It's urgent that we speak to Blue and Red. Are they in?"

"They're in the kitchen, eating. Go on in."

Daisy shut the door, returning to her knitting. It wasn't any of her business what the Association people wanted to do with her brother and his friend.

Red was just shovelling down some porridge when the two men entered, and he cast them a baleful look.

"You have a good reason for interrupting my dinner, right? Mealtimes are sacred," he added, stabbing at his fish with some venom.

Blue sighed, setting down his spoon.

"What have we done to warrant a visit, gentlemen?" he asked, raising a brow. Lance drew out a chair, seating himself next to Red, as Arnold placed his briefcase on the table, opting to stand.

"We require your help, boys, in this issue of the chaos that has been plaguing the region."

Red set down his fork, and his attention shifted to Arnold.

There was an unnatural glint in his eye, something which made his crimson-stained brown eyes seem so dark.

"Spill."

****

Daisy stopped knitting, standing up to open the door.

She was hearing that voice again, that delicate, ruined, yet so beautiful voice singing a haunting song.

"_The world will cry a scarlet red and all humanity will be dead…"_

Sticking her head out the door, she strained to see if she could spot the owner of the voice.

She only saw a flash of white disappear into the trees.

%

_**Author's Notes**_:

I hope you enjoyed that.

This was kind of inspired after reading X/1999, with all the apocalyptic, end-of-the-world woo-woo. I was replaying Fire Red during my winter vacation, so I decided to do a Kanto story. Really, the Kanto Trio don't get much love, do they?

This is only the first chapter, I may write a second…but that depends on your responses. I'll try my best to write a second chapter, in the very least, for my personal satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rising Leaves**

_**Chapter Two**_

****

Red blew on his hands, shivering.

"It is freaking cold," he moaned, pulling his red scarf tighter around his neck. Next to him, Blue was bundled up in a coat and sweater, but the weather was still, without a doubt, unnaturally _cold_.

There was snow drifting from the sky even though it was only October.

"I know. C'mon, let's get a move on."

Pidgeot cooed from her perch on Blue's shoulder, and Pikachu was curled up around Red's neck, acting as some sort of furry, living scarf.

Arnold Louis had practically begged them for assistance- requested that they journey into Viridian Forest in order to speak to the priestess who lived there in order to find out more about the mysterious natural disasters.

For the benefit of the entire region, they had agreed.

The two boys traipsed through the grass, stomping through the thick snow. The Pokemon had all retreated to their hidey-holes in order to keep warm, and their journey to the heart of the forest was eerily quiet.

Eerily uneventful.

"It's so quiet."

"It's not a good sign."

"I know."

Red stepped over a root, and Blue followed.

A flash of bright scarlet had Blue yanking Red down to the ground.

"Pidgeot, Wing Attack!" he bellowed, and Pidgeot's attack came into contact with a Scizor.

Red sat up, and narrowed his eyes.

"This Pokemon has been _trained._ Pikachu, Thunder!"

The Scizor launched at them Metal Claw, letting out a loud screech.

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The two attacks were well-planned, and hit the Scizor simultaneously. The Pokemon collapsed, looking worn.

Soft applause echoed through the air.

"Who's there?" Red shouted, looking around warily. Blue's eyes darted from tree to tree, locking in on a figure cloaked in black.

"Who are you?" he demanded, and the figure laughed, stepping out from behind the trees.

"I am Delilah Lilianne of the Viridian Forest. You may address me simply as Delia."

Delia was a lovely blonde woman, her hair loose around her shoulders. Her eyes were sharp and green, and she wore a loose black dress that made her skin seem almost ethereally pale.

Pidgeot fluttered onto Blue's shoulder, and he raised a brow.

"Are you the priestess of the Viridian Forest?"

Delia smiled softly.

"They address me as such. Scizor, return."

Scizor was returned to its Pokeball, and Delia latched the small orb onto her belt, where five others hung.

Pikachu jumped back into Red's arms, and the boy sighed, looking Delia straight in the eye.

"Will you grant us an audience with you?"

Her laugh was like a tinkling bell.

"Most certainly, _children of nature_."

****

The house was a mere cottage, two stories high, and it was simple and traditional.

It had a very homey feel.

"Take a seat, children. I'll get some tea and cookies."

Delia vanished into the kitchen, and Red lowered himself onto a sofa, sighing tiredly. Blue stayed on his feet, looking at the images that decorated the walls.

He was drawn to a portrait of a lovely girl, of about twelve or thirteen. Her hair was chestnut brown, and pulled into a loose ponytail. She had honeyed skin and piercing green eyes, her lips pulled into an enchanting smile.

She wore a simple white dress in the portrait, and Blue noticed how similar her features were to Delia's.

"Here we are. Chocolate cookies and jasmine tea," Delia chirped happily, placing the tray on the table.

"Help yourselves."

"Thank you," Red replied, helping himself to a cookie. Delia turned to Blue, who was still looking at the portrait, his head cocked.

"Does that picture interest you, child of water?"

"She's very lovely. Who is she?" Blue asked, and Delia smiled gently.

"My daughter."

"Where is she?"

Delia's smile was sad, and she cast a look out the window.

"She left."

Blue chose to not pursue the matter any further, and took a sip of tea from the cup he was offered.

"You wanted to ask me something, didn't you?" Delia asked, and Red nodded, enjoying his cookie.

"We did. It's a request from the Pokemon Association- they think you know the reason behind the natural disasters that have plagued our region."

Delia closed her eyes, raising her teacup to her lips.

"The time has come, I suppose.

She sighed, pressing two fingers to her eyes.

"For me to tell all."

*****

"_When I see the tears fall and when I have destroyed it all-"_

The girl- she couldn't have been anything older than perhaps fourteen, clad in a white dress made of Spinarak threads- held up the small clay model of the globe she had made, laughing childishly.

"_The world will cry a scarlet red, and all __humanity will be dead."_

She giggled, almost maniacally, and crushed the globe to dust.

%

_**Author's Notes**_:

Second chapter of Fallen Sun is up! It's much shorter, but I like the way it turned out.

Read and review please!

Next up in Chapter Three: The truth behind these natural disasters has finally come to light!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rising Leaves**

_**Chapter Three**_

Delia's expression was pained- exhaustion and conflict clear across her lovely features.

Blue sat down next to her, setting down his teacup. He took her hand in his, and when he spoke his voice was gentle.

"What's wrong, Delia?"

The priestess closed her eyes, gripping Blue's hand tightly, and she instinctively reached out to grasp Red's.

Both boys were greatly concerned- Delia looked ill, nauseous,_ unwell_.

She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry, boys. It's just that….I haven't been well lately. Arceus must have sent you here- and I shall tell you all that I know."

Red offered her more tea, and she accepted it gratefully, pressing her lips to the pale china of the cup.

"Boys, you do know about what is going on in the world? Environmental concerns…..environmental issues, like global warming, climate change and pollution?"

"We do."

"This- these situations, rather- they're the fault of humanity. Humans are polluting the environment, killing our planet. And now, the earth is having her revenge."

"_What_?"

The two boys were so incredibly synchronized in uttering that single word that Delia choked out a weak giggle.

She took a deep sip of tea, and a sigh escaped from her lips.

"Earth is taking her revenge. All these natural disasters….the planet is eradicating humanity, bit by bit. We're on the verge of extinction," she muttered, "and Mother Earth's messenger is killing us."

Blue narrowed his eyes, theories and possibilities streaming through his mind. Red kept his eyes on Delia, who looked ready to collapse.

"The planet has a human agent?" Blue asked, and Delia managed a nod.

"An agent imbued with the power to destroy and rebuild, to kill and resurrect- there are _three_ Children of Nature, boys, and your enemy is the last of the trio."

Blue was the child of Water, and with his smooth supple grace it was easy to see why.

Red was the child of Fire, true to his title with burning spirit and flaming determination.

"May I ask….who is the third child?" Red asked, in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Delia closed her eyes.

"She is the planet's agent, and she is your greatest adversary. She is the Child of the Earth."

She drew in a shaky breath.

"And she is my daughter," she whispered, before collapsing to the ground.

"_For all that they have done to thee- this brutal cruel humanity-_"

The child twirled through the forest, laughing as she sang.

"_When I see the tears fall, and when I have destroyed all-_"

She spun on her heel, pausing at the cliff of the Mt Moon. She giggled, in a manner that was almost childishly cruel.

"_The world will cry a scarlet red and all humanity will be dead._"

She looked on, looked at the world she had devastated so thoroughly, and she smiled.

Daisy looked up from her knitting, as Blue pretty much banged through the house, slamming doors, throwing down cups, scowling and grumbling.

Red followed quietly behind his friend, holding Pikachu close to him.

Contrary to popular belief, Blue was the one who would drop into a flurry of violent rage- Red was the kind to simmer quietly, clenching his fists as his thoughts whirred.

"Do you want coffee, boys?"

Red smiled at her, and winced when Blue thundered up the stairs to his room, ignoring his sister's question.

"I'd like a cup, Daisy. I think we best let Blue work off his rage."

"I think so too. I'll get some snacks for Pikachu."

Pikachu smiled appreciatively at the woman, and proceeded to curl up in Red's arms.

Red sighed, and looked out the window, his thoughts whirring.

Delia had told them what she could- her daughter had left home, some months ago, in pursuit of the Kanto League, just like how he and Blue had done so.

Her daughter had kept in contact with her- but at about the same time as all these disasters had occurred, that contact had been broken.

It had been through Delia's innate connection with the spirits of the world that she had discovered the role her beloved child played in the entire calamity.

Red absently stroked Pikachu's fur.

Daisy soon returned, and passed Red his mug of coffee, feeding Pikachu several PokeBlock.

"How did it go?" she asked, quietly, and Red sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It actually went well. We're going back tomorrow- the priestess was in no state to tell us anything else. It's a lot graver than we think," he mumbled, and then he proceeded to fill Daisy in on the details.

Daisy listened intently, and she sighed, tracing the rim of her own mug.

"I…I suppose it cannot be helped. What do you and my brother intend to do?" she asked.

Red brought Pikachu closer to him, and took another sip of coffee.

"We'll do what we have to do. To protect Kanto. To preserve humanity. To stop all this."

_**Author's Notes**__:_

Well. I'm finally out of my hiatus.

I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've been through a hectic time….

This chapter is kind of rushed, but I'm satisfied with it.

I'll update as regularly as I can, with my current circumstances, so stay tuned!

In the next chapter: Delia reveals all- so what will happen next?


End file.
